


Minecraft Oneshots

by CatchyArtz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Death, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatchyArtz/pseuds/CatchyArtz
Summary: A bundle of oneshots featuring a lot of slash and Seto. Please feel free to comment prompts! I need something to do :P If it isn't specific enough I may not use it.





	1. Slow Dancing (SetoMU)

**Author's Note:**

> Seto is a little nervous about dancing at a party, and Jason helps him step out of his shell.

"C'mon Seto," Jason urged, tugging the apprehensive sorcerer's sleeve. "It'll be fun!"

Seto shook his head vigorously and pulled back just as hard. "You know how I feel about large crowds."

"This is different!" Jason stopped holding Seto's sleeve and put a comforting arm around his shoulders instead. "Think of it like this; there are a bunch of people dancing, right? So you stand out more if you don't!"

Seto still looked doubtful. "I don't know..."

"For me?" Jason pleaded, using his puppy-dog eyes.

The sorcerer couldn't help but give an amused smile. "For you."

Jason's eyes lit up and he guided Seto to the dance floor. Seto seemed to be re-thinking his decision. The neon lights and blaring music seemed even more overwhelming in the middle of it all, and Seto latched onto Jason instinctively.

The astronaut hugged Seto close and lead him through the crowd to the DJ's stand.

"Ty!" Jason shouted over the music.

The brunette took off half of his neon green headphones and looked down at Jason. "That's DJ Deadlox to you! What's up?"

"Can you play some slow dance music?"

Ty looked between Jason and Seto as sudden understanding dawned on his face. "You got it."

Seto relaxed slightly as the music turned soft and sweet. Couples began to flood the dance floor, and Jason gave Seto an encouraging smile before taking him back to the center of the room.

"Here, put your left arm on my shoulder," Jason instructed, placing his left hand on Seto's hip. The sorcerer did as he was told and looked up at Jason expectantly. "Now hold up your right hand about shoulder height- good." Jason clasped his hand in Seto's firmly. "Alright, now all you have to do is move to the music. I'll lead so all you really have to do is sway with me."

Seto nodded, trying to still his frantically beating heart by locking his eyes on Jason's calm blue ones.

Jason began to shuffle his feet, and Seto moved with him fluidly. Jason never looked away from Seto's rich brown eyes and gently put pressure on his right hand to signify a change in movement. Seto turned gracefully and Jason couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"What?" Seto breathed, blinking curiously.

Jason's smile widened. "You're beautiful, Seto."

Seto blushed lightly and rested his head on Jason's chest, closing his eyes.

The couple moved in perfect sync, and the dance ended far too soon.

Jason took his hand off Seto's hip and bowed while kissing his gloved right hand. "Thank you for this dance."

Seto beamed and pulled Jason's face toward his own for a kiss. Jason grinned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Seto's waist lovingly.

"Come on," Jason said, taking Seto's hand. "Let's go home."


	2. Father and Son AU (TrueMU and Seto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This AU is Seto as Jason's son. There is no incest. This scene takes place in the orphanage when the two first met.

Seto looked down at his feet while sneaking glances every once in a while at the man who sat in the room next to him.

The man didn't talk. Seto could tell the man wasn't trying to be rude with his silence. His eyes were darting around as if he wasn't sure what to look at. As if he was just as nervous as Seto.

Finally the man spoke. "My name's Jason."

Seto looked up at the man but gave no response.

The man cleared his throat. "What's your name?"

"Seto," the young sorcerer murmured quietly.

"Nice to meet you, Seto." Jason stuck out a hand for Seto to shake.

Seto looked at the hand, then the man's face, then back again. He took the hand and Jason shook it gently. Jason's hand was warm and gentle and reminded Seto of his best friend Adam's.

"Are you nervous?"

The question seemed to take Jason by surprise. "A little. Are you?"

"No," Seto lied.

Jason smiled. It was a knowing smile, like when Seto told the orphanage lady that he didn't take more than one cookie and she just smiled like she knew he was lying. "What do you like to do for fun, Seto?"

"I'm a sorcerer," Seto replied.

"Is that right?" Jason said, still smiling. It was a different smile now. A warm, encouraging one.

"Yes, I'm still learning though."

"I'm sure," Jason responded with a light-hearted chuckle.

Seto smiled. Not many people could make him smile. Jason's laugh rang like chiming bells. It was soft and delicate and unlike his hands were not at all like Adam's. Adam's laugh was loud and jaunty and sometimes hurt your ears. Seto didn't mind though.

Jason went silent for a while. Seto suspected he was thinking by the way he was zoning out.

"Seto?" Jason spoke up.

Seto looked at Jason in response.

"Would you like to come live with me? As my son?"

Seto blinked. He wasn't expecting Jason to ask so soon. Seto studied the floor as he thought about it.

"I don't expect you to know right away," Jason said, standing up. "I'll be back in a few days. Will you have an answer for me then?"

Seto paused then nodded.

Jason smiled. The encouraging one. "Take care, Seto."


	3. Vortex (Sketo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Seto is whisked away.

"SETO!" Sky screamed, reaching out to the vortex that was swallowing the sorcerer alive.

Seto was screaming too, but Sky couldn't hear him over the deafening roar of wind rushing past his ears. One of Seto's gloved hands was outstretched, trying to reach Sky's hand that was mere inches away.

Ignoring his tears, Sky tried to inch closer to Seto without being sucked in himself, but it was no use. Seto shrieked as the vortex pulled him in in and closed in on itself.

Sky stumbled as the air became still once more but ran toward the spot that Seto had been just seconds ago.

"Seto!" Sky cried, fumbling around for any evidence of his existence. "Seto, come back! Come back please...!" Sky was sobbing hysterically now, balling his hands into fists and slamming a nearby tree repeatedly, welcoming the pain that came surging through his wrists.

Sky crumpled to the floor, weeping. He ran his hands through his disheveled hair and let out so many ragged gasps he felt faint. Tears dripped from his face onto the ground and darkened the fabric of his suit.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you! I'm sorry! It's my fault you're dead... I should've tried harder!"


End file.
